


0 - The Fool

by grapefruitghostie



Series: cursed fic reqs [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Co-Workers With Benifits, F/M, FWB, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Power Play, S&M, Strap-Ons, Submissive Fox Mulder, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, cock stepping, stop light system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: THE FOOL represents a person stepping into a situation without fully acknowledging what the consequences may be. This person looks at life like there can be no mistakes. Key terms include: blind faith, optimism, recklessness, whim.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: cursed fic reqs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	0 - The Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_levi_ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_levi_ackerman/gifts).



> I totally didn’t use her first name but his last name only to show the shift in power between them haha that would be crazy why would I do that lol wild 😅

It was a Wednesday night when he heard it - unmistakable in the Missouri summer air that hung around the motel. The walls were thin and, just on the other side, Mulder could hear the moans falling from his partner’s lips as if she were calling him - inviting him over. He listened for a few agonizing minutes until he couldn’t take it any longer, his cock straining now in his pajama pants. Mulder hopped out of his bed-for-the-week and made his way next door to where Dana was staying.   
  
It all happened so fast: a tentative knock. A moment of silence save for the cicadas. An “It’s open, Mulder.” A scene that knocked the air from him like a punch in the gut. 

Dana Scully was naked on her own bed-for-the-week, nipples risen and soft pink with two perfectly manicured fingers buried between her strong thighs. Her tongue was between her teeth; she smiled when Mulder shut the door behind him and sat at the foot of the bed obediently. 

“You’re such a good boy, Mulder,” Dana muttered, holding his gaze as she slid another finger inside and moaned. 

“Thank you,” was all he could say. 

“Get some water,” she offered, nodding toward a bottle on the desk, “do you want to hear what I was dreaming about?” 

Mulder stood and got the bottle of water without even stopping to ask himself if he needed it. He just obeyed Dana, no matter what. She knew him best. 

“Please. If you’ll tell me.” 

The shorter agent hummed, seemingly pleased with this reaction. 

“I was thinking of you. On the floor, naked. I imagined you eating me out with those perfect lips,” she began, circling her clit now with ever word, “Won’t you _indulge me_ , Mulder?”   
  
Without so much as a single thought, Mulder was stripping naked in front of his partner. He immediately fell to his knees beside the bed and rested back on his heels. Dana used her unoccupied hand to reach over and caress his cheek, carding through his hair and then punctuating the motion with a sharp tug. 

“You’re always so good for me,” she praised, “and _so_ hard.” 

Dana moaned, speeding up the fingers on her clit wildly. She looked at the man’s needy, blue eyes and told him to touch himself. At his first moan of her name, Dana came hard with a whine. 

“Come here,” she instructed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, “keep jerking off, but I want you to clean me up.” 

Excitedly, the submissive man scooted forward until he was buried between Dana’s thighs. His tongue made fantastic work, cleaning all of the cum from between her folds and where it had began to dribble from her hole. Her cunt was hot against his mouth and he groaned against it, feeling himself getting closer to the edge by the moment. 

Dana had wrapped her long fingers around the base of his scull, tugging his hair as she neared her second climax of the night. She was nowhere near finished with him, though.   
  
Mulder had taken to suckling on her clit, humming along and sending shock waves up her spine. It was his expert mouth that tipped her over once again. This time, however, Dana had an anchor to grind against until she decided that she was done: Mulder’s face.

When she finally let go, Mulder heaved air into his lungs immediately. He was a whining mess on the floor and he was so sure that his partner would let him come soon. She had to. 

“Stop.” She commanded.

Mulder stopped. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, aching to rub himself to orgasm. 

“I wasn’t finished with my story,” she noted flippantly. There was a long pause as she watched Mulder take another swig from the water bottle. 

“P-please tell me more, ma’am.”

Dana smirked and sat up on the bed so that she could look down on him. It was humiliating, she knew, but that was the point. They started this whole _thing_ with a common goal in mind: embarrass Fox Mulder until he comes all over himself, and then make fun of the mess he made. Oh, she had some plans for him tonight, that was for sure.

“First - color?” 

“Green.”

”Good, tell me if anything’s too much.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

”Keep touching yourself, thats a good boy,” her voice was husky and impossible to ignore. Even harder to ignore were those eyes that cut right through Mulder’s defenses, boring into him now as he did just as he was told. Only when Mulder’s flick of the wrist pace picked back up did she continue. 

“Once you got me off with your tongue, I imagined you beneath me on the dirty floor on all fours. I was fucking you into the carpet, pulling your hair. You were crying, Mulder, _sobbing_. Oh, it was so pretty. I had your favorite vibrator stuffed inside that slut hole. Its in my duffle, you know?” 

Mulder whimpered, so close to the edge that he couldn’t form words, but Dana pressed on. 

“Does that sound good, Mulder? Does my pretty boy want to be fucked by my strap?” 

Mulder sobbed out a plea and a string of _yes’_ s, _oh god please yes!’_ s. 

“Come.” Dana requested and _fuck_ did he come. He came so hard that he crumpled even further to the floor at Dana’s heel the moment he finished. 

Dana rose from the bed and got a cold water bottle from the fridge, handing it to her partner when he’d finished the first one. She fell to the carpet beside him and pulled his head into her lap, petting his hair gently as he drank. She hummed sweet praises and Mulder looked at her like she hung the stars - and for all he knew, she may have. He was coming down softly, like she always made sure he did. 

“Color, Mulder?”

”Green.” 

“How about to keep going?”   
  
“Green, but I need to pee first.” 

There was a moment pause where Dana didn’t speak and Mulder didn’t stand before she muttered, “Don’t.”

”W-what?” He asked, a dumbfounded chuckle gracing his tired face.   
  
“Hold it for me,” she reiterated, “Can you do that?” 

“Um, I-“ 

“Color?” 

Mulder had to think for a minute, unsure if he wanted to try this _now_. After a few beats he looked at his domme with courage and nodded, “green, ma’am.”   
  
”Oh, such a good boy, thank you.”

Mulder nodded and cast his eyes to the side, unsure what to say. Dana reached between his legs and began to rub his soft cock, knowing exactly what would happen. As if on cue, he wined and writhed in her lap.   
  
She smiled proudly and kissed his temple before helping him sit and standing up herself. She made a few steps toward the mini-fridge and got herself a cold water, making sure that Mulder watched her finish it.

He was sweating, with that look on his face that said _I’m here. I’m trapped. Scully, save me. Please_. What he failed to realize this time, though, was that Scully was his captor. 

“I’ll be right back, Mulder,” Dana promised, petting his head as she walked past, “now behave and hold it for me.”   
  
Mulder could only whimper in response. She didn’t have him restrained, and there was no real threat. If he was uncomfortable at all, the both knew he’d just get up and go to the bathroom. But he knew then he wouldn’t be Dana’s _good boy,_ and that’s all he ever really wanted. Not that she would ever make him feel guilty or bad for safe-wording, the callous domme act was just that - an act. 

The toilet flushed. The water ran in the sink for one hundred and eight seconds - he had nothing to do _but_ count the time. And then - the clacking of heels on the bathroom tile? 

She must have chucked those kitty heels in the bathroom with the rest of her suit when she came in tonight, Mulder reasoned to himself only. Fleetingly, he wondered why she was wearing them, but the moment she stepped out - naked, save for her sleek black heels - his mind went fuzzy again. He knew exactly what was coming his way and _fuck_ if it didn’t make his bones shake. 

“Have you been a good boy for me?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” 

“Good,” the redhead crooned, “do you know what these are for?”  
  
Mulder gulped but nodded excitedly when she tapped the pointed toe against his still bent knee. “Yes, ma’am. Please.”

”Say it, Mulder. I wanna hear all the depraved things my slutty boy wants.” 

Mulder actually moaned, his cock trying desperately to come to life despite his bladder screaming at him. 

“Please, use them to s-step on me, ma’am. I need you to, please.” His eyes, now a deep mossy green, were wet with frustrated tears and his fists ached from being clenched at his sides. 

“Lay on your back, Mulder.”

Without so much as a groan or pop of a joint, he obliged. Laying flat on his back, he trusted Dana, the medical expert that she was. He looked up at her like a baby bird asking for food, watching her nude frame as she placed one leg on either side of his waist. 

She started small, as always. A jab with the heel here, a toe-kick there. Mulder especially moaned when she stepped on his thighs. This time however Dana wanted to up the ante, so to speak. She gently pressed her toe against Mulder’s kidney, watching him writhe in desperation as the need to relieve himself made the tears flow. 

“Color?”

”G-gah! Green, ma’am. Please!”

”Are you sure?”

”Y-yes, please, ma’am, I have to pee! Please, m-may I?” 

Dana pressed the heel of her right shoe into the carpet between his legs, pressing forward just so that she had a soft pressure against his cock the way he loved. 

“Go ahead.” 

Mulder sobbed, his whole body jerking as she took a step back and watched him soil himself and the cheap motel carpet. He was moaning and wailing and Dana would have felt bad for him if he wasn’t _so_ beautiful.

She stepped into the bathroom and retrieved already dampened towels, rushing back in to clean him up. 

“There you go, okay, shh,” she cooed holding him in her lap once more, “that’s my sweet boy. Mulder, can you give me a color?” 

A cool rag was being pressed against the pulse point on his neck and he smiled at Dana adoringly, “green.” 

Dana kissed his forehead and wiped the sweaty hair back from his face mumbling softly, “I love you.”

“Jesus, Scully,” the other chuckled exasperatedly, “I love you too.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Dana spoke up, “C’mon, let’s get you in the shower.” 

Mulder grumbled a “mmngnh” in contempt. 

“What do you mean, ‘ _mmngnh_ ’?” Dana laughed at her sleepy partner. 

“I remember you promised me something earlier...” Mulder hummed, still blissed out but his cock was getting harder by the minute. 

“Oh?” 

“Mhm, I seem to recall something about you ‘fucking me into the carpet, pulling my hair.’ Ring any bells?” 

“How do you have the energy?” She sighed in fake annoyance but Mulder could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did. 

“For you I make the energy, baby.” 

Dana laughed loudly at that, a full body laugh that was only really ever pulled by Mulder’s stupid humor.

“That doesn’t even make sense, Mulder,” she chuckled, reaching into her duffle for the dildo and some lube, “Do you want me to prep you or do you wanna do it?” 

Mulder looked at the toy, trying to decide if it would be too much work for his tired body. He then looked at his partner’s nails - long and manicured - and winced at the thought of those nails inside of him. He reached for the bottle of lubricant in her hand and made quick work of opening himself up for the toy.   
  
To his luck, his partner had packed their absolute _favorite_. It was a little skinnier than his own, although approximately the same length, grey and ribbed. It vibrated and instead of fitting into a harness it hooked up on one end to slide right inside of Dana. It was a win-win. 

It only took Mulder a few minutes, in which time Dana occupied herself by fingering her own entrance in conjunction with her partner’s motions. Pushing one end of the toy into her own starving hole, she maneuvered it between her lips so that the vibrations would go directly to her clit. 

“I’m ready, please.”

She hummed, watched him get on his knees with his face down in the rough carpet, and got in position behind him. The floor dug into her knees as she scooted closer to him and in that moment she could only imagine how his face must be feeling. 

Dana teased him for a moment, smacking his hole with the lubed-up tip just the way he did to her. She watched his body shiver through what she could only describe as a sough. It made her whole body feel electric. She pressed the tip inside and he howled, begging for more.

Once her silicone cock was fully seated inside of her partner she clicked the power button a few times, turning the vibrations to the fourth setting. They both moaned, filling the room heavy air with even more filth. Dana’s hands - once resting on Mulder’s hips - came down to squeeze his ass, leaving ten perfect crescent marks in their wake.

Mulder moaned deeply at the sharp pain, fucking himself back onto the toy as if to ask her to _move, dammit_. She seemed to get the hint, and she held him still with her firm grip as she pulled out almost entirely. When only the tip was rested inside of him, Dana snapped forward, fucking into him hard enough to send his body lurching forward.

Every snap of her hips made the vibrations glide over her clit, and soon her pace was frantic as she tried to get them both off together. After a few glorious minutes of this, Mulder stopped her. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, immediately concerned that she’d hurt him. 

Mulder flashed her a lopsided grin over his shoulder and hummed, “Perfect.”   
  
She watched him move from his position a bit confused but still thrumming with excitement until he spoke again. 

“I wanna ride you,” he admitted, “can I ride you? Pretty please?”

Dana didn’t even have to respond, she just immediately rolled onto her back and beckoned for him to come over. This was her absolute favorite position, laying beneath Mulder while he sets the pace, looking up at his perfectly fucked-out face.   
  
Eagerly, Mulder climbed up onto her, resting one knee on either side of her waist and sank down onto the still vibrating dildo between her legs. He reached back, gripped onto her bent knees for support, and tossed his head back in the loudest moan of the night as he bottomed out again. She noticed how flawless he looked like this: fucking himself down on her makeshift cock, face and chest flushed, hair mused, drooling just slightly. She was so in love with him. 

Eventually, Mulder moved his large hands to rest on her small ribs, using this leverage to bounce faster and more fervently. They were both a moaning mess; Dana with her nails dragging scratches down his lower back, Mulder with his eyes squinched shut tightly in concentration and chasing is own pleasure. 

“M-Mulder - _fuck_! I’m so close,” she wailed, rutting against the toy for _more, more, more!_

“Fuck,” the other tossed out, “m-me too, come on.”

Dana reached between his arms where they were still on her stomach and grabbed his leaking cock. He whimpered at the touch, shuddering with each upstroke of her delicate hand and long fingers.   
  
“I’m - _please_! C-can I come, please?!” He begged, looking down at Dana with helpless eyes. He knew they weren’t technically in scene anymore, but it made him feel good to ask; he liked having permission.

Dana picked up her pace, stroking his tip in tandem with her thrusting and she smiled at him, “Go on, baby, come for me.”

In the same instant, Mulder was coming hard with a wail. His head flew back as he painted the most beautiful picture on Dana’s breasts. She was coming within the minute, as his thrusts became sloppy and the vibrations inside of her and to her clit became overwhelming.

She nearly screamed as she came for the third time that night, fucking him wildly into oversensitivity until they were both slumped. Mulder landed square on her chest, the toy still in him, vibrating idly until neither of them could stand it anymore and they ripped it out. It landed somewhere to the side of them, left to continue buzzing on the floor but neither of them noticed over the sounds of their ragged breath.

“Now we have to have a shower,” Dana muttered in his ear after a moment. 

“Mmhmn,” was the only response she got.   
  
She laughed, swatting his shoulder and rolling him off of her so that she could stand. She left him there for a moment while she turned on the warm water in the shower. She came back just moments later to help him stand, knowing that his body would be aching. 

Mulder swung an arm around her shoulder while they headed towards the shower, and kissed her cheek as she helped him in. He sat down and Dana sat behind him away from the spray of the shower head. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, gently cleaning his legs, crotch and stomach with a warm soapy rag.

Mulder hummed, “honestly? Never better.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.”

”I mean - was it _weird_ , pissing myself all over the floor in a motel? Hell yeah. But it was fun.”   
  
Dana chuckled at that, “yeah, I should have brought it up to you first before just doing it. It just kind of came to me on a whim.”

”Don’t be sorry,” He reassured, laying his head back on her shoulder, “If you’d told me in advance I probably would have been too nervous. It worked out perfectly. Honestly, I never would have probably tried it if it wasn’t just sprung in me like that, but I’m really glad we did.” 

Dana nodded in understanding, pressing tender kisses to his hair, temple, cheek, ear, jaw. She washed his hair and helped him rinse it before washing her own and rinsing it. They laid there until the water ran cold, at which point Dana helped him out and wrapped at towel around his shoulders like a child. 

“I love you,” Mulder hummed.

Dana grinned, kissing his lips gently, “I love you too, Mulder.” 

Once they were all wrapped up, they decided to make a break for Mulder’s room next door. She grabbed a clean pair of underwear and left the rest of her things there. She spent the night in her partner’s room, in his shirt, in his arms, tangled up with his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a casual Wednesday evening for the Spooky Team.


End file.
